A cable assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,674, and includes plastic insulative material which imbeds the cable where the cable exits from the housing block. The insulative material is flowed in place to fill spaces between the wires and to cover open ends of cavities at a rear end of the housing block. The insulative material is solidified to fix the wires in place.
It is desirable for the insulative material to adhere to the housing block after being solidified. The insulative material forms a strain relief for the wires and would provide a seal adhered to the end of the housing block. Attempts to improve adherence of the insulative material has been unsuccessful, because the housing block and the insulative material are fabricated of dissimilar materials not readily adhered to each other, and because the insulative material tends to contract during solidification to become separated from the housing block. Separation is more pronounced when, during use of the cable assembly, the insulative material is subjected to repeated stress and strain, for example, during repeated bending of the wires near where they join the insulative material.